mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Samdo994
Gypsum or Pipes Hey have any gypsum or pipes I'll trade you for clicks or items. P.S. I am helping a friend out that is why I am rank 6 and need those items. -- 10:17, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :I got two gipsums and 1 pipe, it isn't very much but i can get more. If you trade with me, then in clicks on my Lightworm Module. And, say, 50 clicks per item? : 11:15, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Sounds good. So 150 clicks? -- 23:37, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :Okay. Please put 50 clicks per day on my Lightworm Module. I'll now send you the Items. 10:40, 12 July 2009 (UTC) I can't give you them every day because I am not on every day. But I will tell you when I click. -- 12:09, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :Okay, no problem! 12:24, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Clicked 50 times see it in your stats? -- 12:13, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :Yup, i see. Thanks! 12:19, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Clicked 50 more times see it in your stats? -- 02:05, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :Yeah. And by the way, I'll be off now for the next 5 days. Please don't click in this period because the lightworms make 1 Transparent Brick per Day, limit 5 per harvest. So it'll just fit. No clicking for 5 days okay? Thanks! 08:53, 15 July 2009 (UTC) 50 clix So those 50 clix I owe u on ur lightworm, Did u clik my DEM. I'll start clicking ur lightworm tomorow because I have run out of clix. :Yes I did. You can look it up at MLNtips.com. For the clicks, no problem. It is only important that you give me the clicks, not when. And I am speeking with skullkeepa alias Heloitsme, right? 12:38, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Yes! I'm gonna restart my computa its actin up! I'm gonna give u the clix now ok! U should have 50 clix on yer lightworm! Thank u for trading with me! Yup, I have. 10:19, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Stubs Well, you have managed to make the Stub-Busters job a bit harder! Just a note though- before you add a Stub, make sure that there is in fact more info on the topic. The Invisible Avatar Glitch is not a stub, we just don't know much about it. Also, in stead of putting a Stub tag on pages, why not edit them yourself? 14:45, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for the Info! For explination: I just wanted to put all the short pages I found into the 'Article:Stubs' Page so i have them together and I know they are short. It would have taken a bit more time to look through the short pages list. And I did put them into the 'Article:Stubs' page so if i am not there you would also have the chance to see which of the 'Short pages' page are really short or not (there ARE some pages that are not short but they still stand in there.). :I did look at the pages and saw which were with less info. Yeah, sure, maybe the Invisible Avatar Glitch page hasn't got much info, sorry. But I saw some pages which could be sorted out, like a page where the materials needed are in the first column and I marked them as Stubs so I could find them and edit them. Sorry for the confusion. 15:21, 9 July 2009 (UTC) ::Well, those are good reasons. Keep up the good work! As I say though, do just watch out for those cases where there is not much info available. They usually have something to do with a code. 15:49, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :Okay! 15:50, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Gems for clix to ur lightworm Hey, how much gems do u have? I would like to buy all of them off u for clix on ur lightworm-- 10:14, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Are u interested in this offer?-- 11:07, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :At the moment i got 5 Saphieres, 15 Diamonds and 1 Ruby. Please make the deal at MLNtips.com so I can overlook it better. Make a deal, say... one gem for 50 clicks? Or less? We can discuss the Price here, the offer will be made at MLNtips.com. 11:13, 10 July 2009 (UTC) O made a mistake,. lol I offered 15 diamonds for 50 clix. I reckon 1 diamond for 8 clix-- 03:41, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :Can we make it to ten clicks per diamond? 10:59, 11 July 2009 (UTC) I'll trade u the 5 sapphires and the 1 ruby cause i've got millions of diamonds, so thats 60 clix? I'll offer it on MLN tips. have a nice day!-- 01:09, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :Until now you did not offer but I know now. You don't need to offer it there now anymore. 10:48, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Transmuting Pools Well, the day has come. I need grey bricks, so I now have 7 Mantels Transmuting Pools on my page. Thanks for your consistent clicking, would you mind putting up a few more Gauntlets pools for me to click? I can provide some fairy dust, if required. Thanks. 15:01, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :No problem. I am putting two more Transmuting Pools up. But they are all Gauntles Transmuting Pools. Oh and for a tip, I would put out a Pet Robot Module because it makes the same number of Black LEGO Bricks as the Pet Punkling Module does with White LEGO Bricks, but is one slot smaller. I don't need any Fairy Dust, I (and you too) only need 110 Fairy Dust to get to Rank 10 and I got somewhat over 160. Also I get sometimes Fairy Dust when I click your Transmuting Pools and I got an alter ego Module so I don't have any shortages of Fairy Dust. 19:03, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :P.S.: To get to Rank 10 you'll need 350 Grey, but 510 Transparent LEGO Bricks so prepare yourself! ::Thank you, I have now unblocked you. (Long story, nothing to do with you =D) 19:09, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :I thought so. :) 19:10, 12 July 2009 (UTC) ::Just clicked on your pools, could you please harvest so I can click again? (And maybe go on the IRC?) 19:11, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :Okay, I harvested. And I don't know how long I'll be on the IRC but I'll now go on. 19:13, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Symbiosis Module Sorry to bother you again, but tomorrow I will need a few things. First, 75 clicks on one of my Lightworm mods. I can pay you 75 clicks back. Then, we will need to to the transmuting pools plan till I have 19 grey bricks. AKA, you click once on each of the pool, I harvest, I click on each of your pools once, you harvest, repeat over and over again. I am getting my symbiosis module, and I should have it by tomorrow (You will be on it). 00:27, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :Today is Monday the 13th. Do you need the clicks for today? And I'll really try to go on the IRC today so we can do that with the Grey LEGO Bricks. Thanks for putting me on your Symbiosis Module! 10:45, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Market creation U should create a market since yer rank 9, it would be great for the mln wikia economy!-- 10:58, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :Yeah I am thinking about it right now. Probably I'll open one. But I don't know when. 12:03, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :Oh and I asked you to be my friend, so I can send you the Items. 12:06, 13 July 2009 (UTC) But i haven't gave u the clix to ye lightworm, but i would give u lots of clix for pipes, gypsum any rank 5 or rank 6 items or sapphires or rubies!!!!! I hope u respond and once we traded i have to block u until I reach rank 6-- 08:11, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :Well, we made the trade with the Ruby and the Saphiers, but I haven't got any pipes or gypsum anymore, I made a trade with LeonardoSmith, he traded witn me the pipes and gypsums. I haven't got any Rubys or Saphieres either, only Diamonds. It will take me a while till I got some more. 10:09, 14 July 2009 (UTC) wat about any rank 6 items, plumbing license? Also read my blog!-- 10:22, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, I got no Licenses, and for the Rank 6 Items, the Hit Singles, Gold and Platinum albums aren't mailable, I can make some instruments though. I'll read your blog too. 10:26, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Ok wat insturments do u have?-- 10:36, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :I am Rank 9, I got all Blueprints of the Instruments. Just say which you would like and I see what I can do. 11:22, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Barnstar! Hey thanks! I am working on it right now. 16:29, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :You deserve it. I would give you one, but I am too lazy. ::Oops! :) Enjoy. 16:30, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :Awww, thanks guys! 16:31, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Secret networker Is it illegal to mention a secret networkers name on this site?-- 10:50, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :I don't know. Ask the mods. 11:23, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :: Its not illegal because their is a secret networker section with many secret networkers. but it is prohibited to put the actual name of the secret networker. ( unless on his own page. )-- 18:17, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :::It is not illegal to reveal a secret Networker, but please use the following code. For Bob Skull: secret Networker . 19:03, 14 July 2009 (UTC) u probably no him, name start with a-- 11:49, 15 July 2009 (UTC) yet another barnstar for sticker man -- 23:29, 17 July 2009 (UTC)